Kill or be Killed
by ladyvader169
Summary: The Planet of courscant is abandoned and the only ones who inhabite it are the abnormal minded victims of a deadly Virus. Obi-Wan is the only one still normal but he is stranded. They only come out after daylight and Anakin is one of them.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter #1: Evacuation 

My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi. I am a survivor in the city of Coruscant after a deadly and contagious disease called KV struck and wiped out almost all of the population on the planet. The only other people who survived were the infected individuals who slowly transformed as the disease slowly took over their body's systems. It turned them into something else, something different, something vicious. This is where my story begins.

I have fended for my life ever since the disaster struck. My brother, friend and mentor, Anakin Skywalker was one of the first I knew to have the disease. He became vulnerable to the virus by exposing himself to an invisible threat in which the disease thrived, air. He would not listen to me, he was not afraid, he did not care. Anytime one of us had to risk going outside when the disease was at his highest. He always put himself at risk before his wife, Padme' and their unborn child.

There came a time when the whole population had to get DNA tests whilst others were scanned for the infection. Anakin and I were one of the last to be scanned while Padme' had her DNA tested for the virus. I was cleared to go but Anakin was refused. His facial scars across his right eye and left cheek had been ravaged by the infection and were told that it would soon take over his entire body. They could not risk evacuating him with the others encase the disease was contagious and he infected others as well.

I argued with them telling them that he would be in my custody and that he would be my responsibility. But they still would not listen and refused him. As Anakin and I turned away from them I had an idea. I would try to convince Anakin to try a different tactic; we would get around the guards who were patrolling the evacuation ships. Encase anyone would try what I would try and convince Anakin to do, sneak past the guards even if they were infected with the disease. The people who did that were usually the ones who were in so much fear for their lives. They would try almost anything just to stay alive.

"We're almost there Anakin." I told him as we came closer to evacuation ships although I had still had not informed him on what we were doing to try and do or what I had in mind.

"Master, where are we going? I do not understand what we are doing." He replied as he struggled to keep up with me as we made our way through the crowds of terrified citizens, fleeing to evacuate the highly diseased planet.

"Just try to keep up with me, young one." I tried to look back to see if he was close behind me, he was nowhere in sight. I began to panic at his disappearance, if I lost him now he would be lost for good, time was also running out for myself and Padme' also.

I was just about to make my way to one of the last evacuation ships, ready to leave the planet when I saw him. He was running around in circles, calling me whilst trying to make his way through the crowds. I called to him several times but my voice was drowned out by the panicked screams and shouts from the frightened citizens. I shouted his name one final time hoping that he would hear me, and thank the force he did.

He looked round at me and then came running up to me. When we finally reunited with each other we continued to struggle through the large number of people that had gathered.

"Master where is Padme'? Have we lost her in the crowds?" He asked worriedly as he noticed she was nowhere in sight.

"Do not worry Anakin she will be waiting for us at the evacuation ships." I reassured him.

"Evacuation ships? But master I was scanned just like you and everyone else were and they refused me. Remember? What are we doing?" He asked as they came into sight.

"I don't care if they refused you or not Anakin. I don't care that you are infected, I will not leave you here." I shouted, trying to get ho him to hear me over the many voices around us.

"But master I..." He began before I cut him off.

"Don't start Anakin, we are both getting out of here or I am staying with you, either way you are not going to be abandoned or to fend for yourself.

He took a deep sigh as he ran closer to become even with my hurried strode. We finally came to the ships and I noticed Anakin was still a little edgy but was overjoyed to see Padme' onboard one of the ships. Anakin ran up to where she stood and as they embraced one another it was our time to board the ship. As soon as Anakin was just aboard the ship he stopped, turned around and got off again. Padme' and I saw him do this and also departed the space craft and followed him. He seemed to sense that we were following him and walked faster, I saw this and shouted.

"Anakin stop!" I shouted at him and as soon as I did he stopped and exhaled deeply."

He both came up to him and waited for him to give an explanation to what exactly he was doing. He looked at us both, bowed his head and then said.

"I cannot go with the both of you, I'm dangerous."He admitted with tears falling down his face.

"Anakin you are not dangerous, this thing is contagious and it now has you as a host to thrive on but that is it. That is all." I replied quietly as I gently put my hands on his shoulders but Padme' who was unaware that this had happened to Anakin the whole time looked at him, shocked and horrified as she finally discovered what had happened to him. She turned around slowly to face her husband.

"Ani what's wrong with you? How are you dangerous?" She demanded him, but I it was out of love and not out of anger.

He thought for a moment and then replied. "I am not dangerous yet, but I fear I soon will be and I also fear for you and our child. Padme' I need you to leave. Escape. Evacuate to somewhere safe for you, the child and Obi-Wan. He pleaded with her desperately.

"And what if we were to escape, what about you? What will you do?" She asked nervously as she looked deeply into his eyes.

"I do not know but if I come I will only be putting the two of you and the child at terrible risk, please go. He kept on pleading and urging for her to leave the now dangerous planet.

She looked behind her and then back to Anakin, who looked as if he were ready to pass out. She put her hand up to his forehead and asked.

"Anakin, my love are you okay? You're burning up fast. We'd better get you onboard or else this will get worse." She went to kiss Anakin, who hastily pulled away from her as she neared to touch him.

"No Padme' stay away from me. I want to keep you safe; I do not want you to become what I soon will."

"Anakin stop this. You are going to be fine I also want to keep you safe too but doing this is not going to help; it will just scare you even more. Please trust me." She whispered as she finally kissed him on his cheek but just Anakin shut his eyes. He did not want anything to happen, especially considering that was the side of his face was the part mostly infected by the disease. And he now feared for Padme' and his unborn child. Padme' saw that he was troubled and whispered to him.

"Anakin, please I need you to trust me, promise me." She said quietly as she looked into his terrified eyes. He then took a deep, wheezing breath and answered.

"I do trust you my love, and I love you so much. I just want to kee..." He whispered back to her before he could continue. His words stopped in their tracks as he winced in pain, holding tightly into his stomach. He looked as if he was about to fall backwards and nearly did just as I caught him under his arms and slowly laid him on the ground.

"Obi-Wan what's wrong with him? What's happening?" She cried as she knelt down by his side. I fearfully looked up at her and answered.

"The disease is worse than I thought; we must get him off this planet if he is to have any chance of surviving along with ourselves." I told her as she put her hands under Anakin's head to support it along with his now unconscious body. When I saw her do this I pulled her arm, shouting.

"Padme' don't touch him." I ordered her "You should not have kissed him either. She looked at me shocked at my sudden command she then frowned and answered.

"Obi-Wan he is my husband, I have every right to touch him or to kiss him and I'm sure you would do the same if you had a wife or girlfriend." Even when she had finished she kept on staring at me until I realised we were putting ourselves at risk even more. The longer we stayed on the planet the more chance we would have on becoming like Anakin and so many others, ill, infected, diseased and near death. As I prepared to lift Anakin into my arms I apologized to Padme' for my quick temper.

"Padme', I am truly sorry. The reason I did not you to make physical contact with him was because I feared for the infant's health and your own. I do not want you to become ill and diseased like he has become." I looked straight into her eyes as I explained this and she answered with a grateful smile.

"I thank you for concern Obi-Wan, I really do its just...well...I do not want more harm to come to him." She whispered as she and I both stared down at Anakin's thin, pale face and then I said.

"Come on Padme' we must leave here now." I started to run to the evacuation ships. They were almost completely gone except for one. But once again there were a number of republican security guards scanning the passengers, no doubt that they would notice that Anakin was infected but I would do what I could.

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me with still Anakin motionless in my arms. Whilst Padme' was struggling to keep up behind me.

"Hurry Padme' we're almost there. Just try to keep up." I shouted to her as we struggled to run through the crowds of evacuees, hoping that we would not be left behind on the diseased planet. We finally reached the ships even though there were over a thousand people in front of us I was still glad to have made it this far.

After a most stressful and impatient wait in the long, panicking queue it was finally our turn came. we were rescanned to check for the sickness, Padme' passed the test safely and so did I but when it came to Anakin's turn the guard was shocked that I was willing to put other people at risk by bringing him onto the ship. He did not say anything all he did was blow a whistle, take out a blaster and aim it at Anakin's unconscious body. I stood my face also shocked and full of rage. I knocked the blaster out of his hand and huddled my arms around his head over his head to protect him. The guards stood and glared at me and then said.

"Sir, were you really going to bring him aboard and put other citizens at risk." He asked with his eyes stuck right on me and I had I knew I had no choice but to tell the guard the truth. "I cannot leave him here. He is terribly ill and I must help him, he has a wife and future child."

He looked at Anakin and then back to me and then replied. "Sir I am only doing my job, I cannot let you come aboard with him." He sadly said and then gave me an option "It is either you stay with him or you leave him here." He finished and then waited for me to answer. I knew if I was to choose to leave him and save myself he would let me on the ship with Padme'.

"What's it going to be, I will have to shut the doors." He turned to get onboard the ship as I finally answered. "Then so be it, I will not leave him here. It's either he comes onboard with me or I remain here with him." I stood determined to protect him at all causes. The guard shook his head and then looked at me.

"If that is your choice, I cannot let you take such a risk." He folded his arms and was about to seal the doors and cast us out. Just as soon as the doors were about to close Padme' shouted out at me.

"No, Obi-Wan, wait for me I am staying with you and Ani." She said as she struggled to push past the people in the crowed ship. When she made it past everyone she tripped and fell against my shoulder she looked up at me and said that she determined to remain with Anakin and me. I told her that I wanted her to get back onboard the ship and just look after her own safety. Anakin was now too much of a threat and I promised her that Anakin would return to her alive and well, hopefully soon.

With tears in her eyes she gave a slight nod in agreement. She knew that it was for the best and that Anakin would be in good hands with me. She looked at me and then bent down to her unconscious husband and kissed his forehead gently and whispered.

"Return to me soon my darling; I will be waiting for you." She said with more tears in her eyes as she kissed him again then she looked up at me.

"Take care of him Obi-Wan, watch over of Ani." She looked into my eyes and then hugged me. I thought she would never let go of me. I could hardly breathe with her arms wrapped so tightly I was hardly able to breathe.

She backed away slowly and went back into the evacuation ship after bidding farewell to me and her beloved Anakin. She kept her eyes on me until the very last moment but as soon as the ship doors shut and the craft slowly rose from the ground. I still kept my eyes on the ship until it was shortly out of sight. I then turned my attention to a gravely ill Anakin who was still unconscious in my arms. He tossed and turned his head in my arms as the possible fever started to take over his body.

I tried to think of a place where we could both hide from the disease and also rest. I thought of the most likely place where Anakin could be treated for his infection and where we could both find rest. Shactani Medical facility was in the centre of Courasant, beside the old Jedi temple. I turned and went back into the main part of Courasant which was once noisy and teeming with life but now it was quiet,too quiet and I knew it would be hard getting used to it. It was only until Anakin got better If he got better and if he did, I would reunite him with his beautiful wife and future child. I walked and walked hoping I would find some sort of transport. I walked past thousands of lifeless corpses.All who had perished in the disease were lying everywhere in the streets. Some were even in ships and speeders in an attempt to flee the planet. It was a terrible to think about.The healthy survivors fled the planet, the sick ones perished and the others who were infected but still alive would soon become something inhuman. I feared the worst for Anakin, who was looking paler every time I looked at him. I finally came across an abandoned speeder that had crash landed in the street. I put Anakin into the seat beside me and bundled him in my Jedi robe to keep as much heat in as I could.

"Hold on Anakin, It will be alright." I whispered to him as I settled myself into the pilot's seat. As soon as I was settled I set a course for Shactani Medical facility to try and find a cure for my friend. Anakin slept the whole way there and even as I lifted and carried him through the doors .He still did not stir. I carried him through the doors and to the emergency ward, assuming that there would be beds for us both to rest. I hoped that the chemistry would be enough to support a cure.

"You must rest if you are to recover, I will find a cure and you will be well again. I promise." I checked his fever and found that had gotten worse.He was nearly at boiling point. He had bags under his eyes, and all around his closed eyes were purple. It was the strangest thing I had ever seen. He was boiling and yet his eyes were purple as if he was freezing, it just did not make sense but I suspected it was the fever and the infection. I laid him on a bed and put a blanket around him and took a look at the chemicals that I would have to work with. There was only a selection of sedatives and drugs that were normally used to make a person drowsy before being transported or getting surgery.There was not much but I would have to try and find a way. I looked back at Anakin, picked up a cloth and soaked it with cold water then slowly laid it over his forehead.

I yawned, looked at the time and could hardly believe it. I had been in the emergency room for two and a half hours. I went and found myself a place to sleep then returned to Anakin, who had fallen asleep about an hour ago. I made sure all of the computers were shut down and the chemicals were contained and bottled. I then bent down to Anakin and whispered.

"Not much success tonight my young friend, but I will find it. I will find the cure, you will be saved." I got up again and started to walk out of the room. I looked behind me as I switched off the light to the room which held Anakin. I saw that there was nothing more I could do. I went out of the room, across the hall and into my room where I would be taking refuge until, hopefully Anakin healed.

I awoke the next morning only to find that there was a draft coming into the room. I shivered as I became more awake. I arose from the bed and put the top layer of my tunic on as I brushed the hair away from my face. I fixed the blankets and went to close the window but I found that it was already closed. Where was the draft of air coming from then? I went across the hall to the emergency ward where I had laid Anakin. When I came through the door, I stopped in horror as I saw that he was nowhere in sight. I did not know what to say do or expect. Then I saw my next answer to why there was such a strong draft. The window was open and he was gone. Did he suddenly awaken and escape or was there someone still in this medical centre that went into his room and opened the window?

I walked out of the room and yelled at the top of my voice, hoping there would be any sort of response but there was not. It was big, quiet and still. He must have escaped when I had left him.

_force! How could I have been so stupid_? I should have known that he would have tried something, considering the fact that he might not have his own mind anymore thanks to the disease. I must find him. / I kept thinking over and over again, I could not and would not leave him to run wild about the place and soon he will be forced to abandon sunlight. I had to do something.

I went out of the medical centre and once again yelled at the top of my voice; this time I yelled so loud I actually thought that my voice box was going to come up my throat. There was still no answer and I knew that there was never going to be. I kept my hand firmly on my lightsaber as I climbed into the speeder in an attempt to find him. I searched the entire east and west end of the city and still nothing. I kept on trying but all of the searches ended in failure. I searched for days and those days transformed into months and those months transformed into years.


	2. chapter 2

Chapter #2: Living Alone

Two and a half years have passed since the great evacuation of Courscant and it has also been two and a half years since Anakin disappeared. I regret miserably to say that I still have not found him and the fact that he is alive still remains a mystery. Could he fend for himself this long, has he died from starvation or the deadly sickness that wiped out everyone else. I was determined to find out what had become of him and what I did not know was I was about to find out.

I went out into the empty streets of the deserted planet which were completely overgrown and it was starting to look like the forest planet of Endor. I went out on the speeder which was still working after such a long period of time and that still surprised me. I fed on a diet of wild Taun-Taun which now roamed the City along with other's such as wild Bantha and Gundark herds. I was on the prowl of a young Taun-Taun who had strayed from the rest of its herd and just as soon as I was in striking range the creature lifted its head up and sniffed the air. I was puzzled to why it was doing this; I was not making a sound and there was no other creature or man around, or was there?

I carried on with my strike; I lifted my lightsaber above my head to perform a skill called saber-throw that would kill the creature before it would feel the sting of the sword. Just as the lightsaber was about to leave my hand a young man jumped through the bushes and leapt onto the young Taun-Taun's back sticking a knife into the side of the creature's throat and then into the middle of its throat. It did not take long for the beast to fall to the ground dead and all the young man did was pull the knife out of its throat, then use the knife to cut out a huge slab of Taun-Taun meat. As soon as he was done and was about to leave he finally noticed that I was there and watching him all along.

He turned and stared at me as I inspected him. He was thin, bony and covered in scars, blood vessels, veins, open wounds and he was absolutely filthy. I also noticed that his head was bald only the hair was not shaven off; it looked like his hair had fallen out over the years leaving a scarred, cut head also covered in blood vessels. His chest was thinnest of all, his bones along with all of his ribs clearly showed he had not eaten in months. The only clothes he wore was a pair of ripped trousers which now looked like shorts and were nearly falling off him since he was so thin and sickly. The only thing keeping his ragged trousers on was a small leather belt which was also worn done and at the side of the belt there was a small pouch where his knife is held.

He had no boots on at all. His feet were bare, cut and bloody and the last thing I noticed about him was that he had an open, busted scar down the side of his face and two others on the other side of his face on his cheek. I froze at the discovery and continued to stare at him. To prove even more that this was Anakin, his mechanical arm was missing, probably fallen off due to every trace of muscle in his arm shrinking and eventually disappearing because of him having the disease and not having it cured. All that was left was only half an arm which was just as skinny as the rest of his body. I was certain, this was Anakin and by the looks of things he did not have a simple clue to who I was.

I slowly walked towards him, my hand in front of me trying to tell him that I meant no harm and that he was safe. But it was also a defence in the off chance that he would get spooked and attack me or just attack me for no particular reason. As I came closer to him, he slowly took a few steps backwards clearly backing away from me. So I tried to talk to him, not even knowing if he knew how to talk.

"I'm a friend, I mean you no harm. " I pointed to myself trying to tell him that I was a friend. I also tried to talk to him in the simplest way I could think of as I continued. "I'm Obi-Wan. Your name is Anakin. Can you say that? An-a-kin, now you say it, say An-a-kin." I honestly felt as if I was talking to a five year old but I had no choice. I had to do it if I was to have any hope of him communicating with me. There was a long silence between the two of us until I reached out to touch an open wound at the top of his shoulder which was likely caused by the alerted Taun-Taun's horns, but he knocked my hand away and pointed his knife at me, ready to strike.

"Wow, easy there." I said with my hands up trying to calm him "Easy. I'm not trying to hurt you." I tried to explain as I slowly tightened my hand around my own weapon. He saw this and hastily jumped and ran through the bushes. I saw him flee and I ran after him but unfortunately as soon as I got out of the shrubs and bushes he was gone, he was nowhere to be seen. I sighed deeply at my failure and only hoped that we would meet again and whenever that time came I would be ready.

I went back to the medical centre where I had been living for the past two and a half years. Luckily I would not go hungry. Anakin only ran off with a large chunk of Taun-Taun meat, but left me with the whole carcass. I had to eat it uncooked. Which would sound disgusting and it was. But when you live on the same type of meat for a certain number of years it's not so bad. But the taste was never perfect.

For the next four days I began to do more activities to help pass the time. One of those Jobs was to find a way to lure or catch Anakin if he did not come to me. I had decided this so far, I would go and search in the dark of night and in the day. I would search in the old buildings where there was not any sun light and I hoped I would be successful in catching him.

I could hardly sleep during the night, now knowing that Anakin was still alive and was out there. I did feel pity for him after seeing him in such a condition but it was mostly fear that I was feeling right now. I was afraid if he ever remembered who I was he would know that I was still alive also and he might come after me.

I awoke safely the next morning, got dressed and went out to do my usual routine starting with catching my breakfast. I had fancied Bantha meat that morning. Only once again the herds had moved on due to the disease which still had a hold over the empty city. I walked into the Jedi temple that had withered with age and some of the pillars had fallen down. All the Jedi had perished in the infection and some of them like master Yoda, Plo Koon and master Windu had escaped along with Padme' to an unknown refuge. The sun was at its highest in the sky and I was getting tired of chasing wild herds around the place.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter #3: Exile & Banishment.

I was just about to turn back when I heard thudding, crashing and a lot of loud shrieking noises. My curiosity got the better of me as I ran to investigate what was going on. I followed the noises to a clearing in the middle of the city and I could not believe what I saw. It was Anakin fighting with two others who were just like him, thin, skinny, pale, and most of all. Very sickly looking. They were fighting over a piece of meat and were watched by a whole group of them. It also looked as if it were a matter of life and death to them. They were absolutely starving and the three of them were actually prepared to kill one another. I crept behind another crash landed ship and watched them fight.

It finally came to him being hit across the face with his own knife, knocking him onto his back and into the dangerous sunlight. I was shocked to see what was happening as soon as he landed in the light he automatically put his only hand around his head to protect it as soon as he started to sizzle and roast in the light whilst the two others and the whole group of others stood in the shade and just watched him nearly wither away to nothing, none of them cared in the slightest.

I could not believe the struggle Anakin had to live with for the past two and a half years. He lay struggling to get out of the light but he was too weak now. The biggest one of the whole lot stepped forward and to my surprise, he spoke.

"Rival me or any of us again and I will kill you myself." He growled as he stepped forward to where Anakin lay, he had a knife of his own in his hand, bent down to where Anakin's smoking body and sliced his abdomen. Anakin yelled in pain and tried to wriggle away but the leader was not done with him. He pulled him back, trailing him along the rocky, stony ground to meet his gaze and then warned."Next time it will be your throat." He then pushed Anakin into further light, went back to the clan and announced.

"You are unworthy of us and are hereby banished, and if you shall return to us I will destroy you. Too long have you tested my strength and now you have witnessed it. Be warned." He scowled at Anakin as he and the other's started to flee once again since the sun was rising even more and soon it would burn them too. The leader was already burnt on one side of him due to being near Anakin who was in full blast of the sun, but the burns he had were no serious.

They retreated into the darkness of an old building, leaving the outcast to wither in pain and eventually die. Once they were all gone I came out of my hiding place and quickly ran to where Anakin lay. He lay on his back, his whole body was covered in blisters and some of them were bust leaving pussy wounds all over his body. I knelt down beside him and felt his skin, he was shivering and shaking, his eyes were closed and there were bags still around his eyes which still looked very weak.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter #4: Rescue

I tried looked up at the sun in the sky and the fact that he still had the disease after all these years still worried me. It had changed him so much. He did not look human anymore, and I feared he did not know how to talk anymore and the world he had to live in was either a kill or be killed world.

"Hold on now, I'm going to help you." I whispered as I wrapped my Jedi robe over him to ensure that the sunlight could not touch him. I lifted him up in a second; he was so light it literally scared me. Once I had him safely bundled in my arms I made my back to the medical centre, where I was determined to find a cure this time.

As I neared the medical centre Anakin started to come around a little. He started to groan from time to time from being exposed to sunlight and that was probably all he knew. I finally got through the medical centre doors he started to shiver again. I rocked him gently in my arms as I brought him to emergency ward for treatment for his condition. I went into the room and was about to lay him on an operating table. He protested at first by struggling and squirming to get out of my arms. I gently held grip on him to keep him still as I laid him on his back. Once he gave up trying to fight with me and settled I put a blanket over him to keep him warm and to also to ensure him that he was safe.

I felt bad on doing it but I found I had to; I had to strap him down until he became his old self and not someone I did not know. I held an arm over his chest to hold him as I secured the straps across him. He started jumping and struggling again as soon as he felt the leather straps tightening on him. I knew he did not like it and neither did I but I had no choice. He was a danger to me and to himself and if was ever to escape again and go into their territory he would be killed by that leader.

Just after he had started to squirm and struggle, he also started to scream but not in pain. He was frightened and felt threatened. I put one hand on his shoulder and the other over his mouth to try and calm him but it nearly cost me my hand. As soon as I put my hand over his mouth he bit it and sunk his teeth right into the side of my right hand. I yelled and screamed in pain and agony as I felt his sharpened sink deeper and deeper. He bit so hard into my hand I was nearly going to pass out from pain. I felt his teeth loosen their grip in the side of my hand and I thought he was going to stop, thought that he was getting tired of attacking. I was wrong.

His front teeth were out of the side of my hand, but before I could stop him he sunk them even deeper into my thumb and first two fingers. I put my free hand on his mouth to try and get my other hand out of his mouth, but it was too late. All my struggling and efforts proved in vain. His bite was about ten times more powerful than an adult Wampa's. The pain was too much. So much I could not even describe it nor put it into words.

"Ahhhhhhh. P-please, Anakin let go." I screamed as I felt heard a crack and then a snap in two of my fingers. I screamed as I finally freed my hand from his teeth. I screamed even more when I witnessed the damage done. He bit into my thumb and first two fingers at the start and all that remained was one. I had lost my thumb and middle finger. There was fresh blood covering his teeth and mouth. All of his teeth were like incisors including his front ones. There was so much blood; I could even smell it in the air. My entire sleeve was soaked red from the blood of my two severed fingers. He lay there and I could have sworn that he had growled at me. He was no longer Anakin Skywalker. The man I knew and called friend and brother. He was like a wild animal now, growling, snarling and biting. I 

held a much pressure as I could to stop the constant bleeding on the two stumps that were once part of my right hand. I held that much pressure on them I actually had to hold my breath. Desperate to squeeze and stop the blood from flowing down the two stumps. The funniest thing about the whole situation was, after he had struggled before and had just bit my right thumb and finger cleanly off, I still wanted to help him. I was still determined to cure him from the disease that had made him into what he had become, inhuman.

He was completely strapped down now, and I set to work to find a cure. There were many sedatives and other drugs that I knew would be no use to him. I hooked him up to a scanner that looked worn done and old but I was glad it still worked. I put a small needle into one of the veins that were clearly visible since he had hardly any skin or muscle left on his arm. He flinched as I punctured his skin for the small probe to enter. Once it was in and he had resettled I began to look at the scanner which showed his DNA. It showed his DNA through the blood the small tube was collecting from his arm, once some blood was collected it was transferred through the tube and displayed on a small glass chip and then the machine scanned it for analysis.

The results showed that he defiantly had the virus in his blood and judging from what I saw it also looked dangerous. I noticed that there was a small comm on a table beside the scanner. I dusted it and then switched it one as I prepared to make a recording of the results.

"My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi; I am a survivor in Courasant after a great disease known as DI or deadly infection, struck wiping out everyone. The ones who had the disease perished whilst the others became something vicious and inhuman possibly due to the disease travelling through the body, ravaging it in the process and then finally making its way the victims brain making it somehow abnormal to ordinary human behaviour. I am now holding one of the infected ones humanly captive for further tests and will hopefully get the results I am looking for."

I took a deep breath and a pause as I looked down at a now unconscious Anakin and then continued. "It is a young male at exactly 22 years of age who has the virus in his DNA and it has now ravaged his body. The tests that I have conducted so far were only simple blood samples which confirmed for sure that this individual is defiantly infected with KV. The disease is rare but lethal. The virus will choose and take over a host and the chances are a hundred to one that the host will kill the virus. It is more likely that the virus will eventually kill the host."

I could feel a tear run down the side of my cheek as I realised what I had just said could possibly happen. I wiped the tear from my face and continued one more sentence while starting to sob.

"But still, if it is about one hundred to one then there is still a chance after all." I stopped and found that I could not say anymore. I would save space on the comm since it only had a very short recording memory.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter #5: Rebuilding a friendship

I was relieved to find that Anakin's DNA was not all abnormal. Normal DNA is about one hundred percent altogether. So that would mean that all that was left of Anakin's normal DNA was about forty percent, whilst the other sixty was abnormal and inhuman. That still frightened me, considering that the sickness was still rapidly taking over Anakin's body and that I had very little time to find a cure or he would become worse than he is now and I would be forced to something that I would never forgive myself for. Kill him.

I was about to retire for the night when I saw something run past the window near the operating table. I went over to see what it was that had hurried off so quickly but I had a feeling that I already knew what it was. I slowly opened the blinds of the window and peered outside and saw two diseased and infected beings. I think it was the same two who had been fighting with Anakin earlier.

They were biting and ripping away at a slaughtered Taun-Taun's leg and they were also fighting over it at the odd time. Blood was squirting everywhere. Every time they ripped more flesh off it. It was horrible and disgusting to watch. I felt as if was about to throw up so I very quietly locked the window which made a slight click. I ducked down as they became alert and lifted their heads up. Thankfully they did not see me or Anakin and resumed tearing away at their kill. Once they had their attention on that I slowly and silently let the blinds fall. It was safe again or at least for the moment.

I looked at the time and found that it was just coming up to eleven o' clock. I yawned, rubbed both of my eyes and then walked over to where Anakin had been strapped down and made sure they were tight enough so that they would safely and securely hold him during the night. Just as I was about to leave the room, I picked up a syringe with a filled with a type of sedative that would knock Anakin out but also keep him calm and docile until the morning, when I would be ready to deal with him.

His eyes shot open at me as soon as I took a few steps towards him. He looked furious as he growled at me. His mouth was still stained with blood as was his very sharp teeth. He would not take his eyes off me continually growling and snarling like a wild animal.

"Oh, hush up or I will have to put a muzzle on you." I said sarcastically, although I was taking that method into consideration after what he had done to my right hand.

He snapped again and then tried to make another attempt to bite me ,but this time I dodged and grabbed him by his mouth, as I struggled to control "Alright that's it!" I said as I finally let go of him and marched out of the room but unfortunately for him, I was not done.

I went out of the room, down the hallway and to the left. I then came to a door which read 'vet clinic'. I walked into the room which was filled with cages, beds and many more objects but all I was looking for was a muzzle. I walked over to the cupboards and searched every one of them and found nothing. I came to the last cupboard and opened it. It had a small container in it. I opened the container which was filled with choke chains, tablets and low and behold muzzles. I took one and quickly ran out of the clinic, around the left corner, up the hallway and back into the room where Anakin lay. Walked up to him and showed the muzzle and as soon as he saw it he instantly shut up. There was not one sound out of him from then.

When he finally stopped making noises and quietened down at last, I eventually put the syringe into the upper part of his left arm where one of his veins clearly showed. As soon as it was injected he stretched out his neck and let out one of the loudest and longest shrieks I had ever heard. Then his neck and head both fell limp along with his whole body.

"I will deal with you in the morning, young one." I said as I turned off the light and strode out of the room. I took one last look at him before locking the door and the sight of him nearly made me cry. I took a deep sigh as the door locked, sealing him in there until the morning. I walked into my own room, closed the windows and blinds and then sat down on the bed and began to think about my friend's future. I could not cure him and if the disease did not kill him eventually. I would either have to abandon him and let him fend for himself again, but if I did that then the clan and their leader would kill him if he ever showed his face in their territory again. I then finally realised that his fate rested with me. I could either teach him how to talk again and show him exactly who he is or I could kill him. It was all up to me.

I lay down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. I did not know what to do about Anakin, but I soon put it out of my head along with everything else that was troubling me. It was coming up to 11:45 at night and it was too late to be thinking about anything else. I yawned once again as I closed my eyes and then everything went black.

I awoke to some banging that morning. I raised my head slowly and I knew that I was the clanking of metal. I was not as curious as I had been since I knew that it could not have possibly one of them since it was lighter than dawn, but still I was curious enough to investigate what it was. I had fallen asleep in my clothes last night and since I had no change of spare clothes they would have to do. I stretched that hard I thought that my arms were going to come out of their sockets and then got out of the bed. I put my boots on and walked out of the room and into the emergency room to see if my young finger biting friend was in anyway responsible for the racket.

I turned the light on as I came into the room and found that my guess was right. He was banging and struggling against his straps that held him firmly to the table. I turned and smiled at him.

"Alright, alright I'll take those off you for a while. Is that what you want?" He turned and looked at me and the only response I got was a low growl.

"I'll take that as a yes." I said as I walked a little closer to him but still keeping my distance since I was still in shock in what had happened to my fingers, which were heavily bound in thick white bandages. As soon as I came close enough to the table, I started to undo the tight leather straps. As soon as they were off he took a deep breath and started to breath very rapidly and then started to growl and moan again.

"You can't even speak can you?" I sighed whilst constantly listened to his wild growling.

He turned around and looked at me again but didn't growl this time, he just stared at me. When I noticed that he was staring at me I just stared at him back.

"What?" I asked curiously as his eyes never left mine and all he did was shrug his thin shoulders. I looked at him surprise. He had not laid that still or remained that quiet ever since I had rescued and brought him here.

I kept on staring at him until I heard a stomach rumble, and it certainly not mine. "Are you hungry? Is that it?" I asked him but once again he just stared at me.

"Can you not talk at all?" I folded my arms and waited for him to respond like a human being instead of like a wild growling animal, but I knew that would have been very unlikely.

He just kept on staring and staring until I finally sighed knowing that he would not answer. I left the room and went into the storage room at the bottom of the hallway where I had been storing the meat of the animals I had tracked and killed. I took a large slab of Bantha meat for the both of us since I had very little of that type of meat.

"I wonder if he'll like this." I asked myself as I took the huge slab in one hand and shut the door with only three fingers remaining in the other hand whilst the other two were heavily bound and felt numb constantly as well as constantly painful.

I locked the door to the storage room and once it made a hissing noise I knew it was closed properly. I then turned and walked back to the emergency room to see how he was doing. I as soon as I entered his head turned and his eyes locked right on to me. I took another sigh.

"Do you always have to be so alert constantly? No one is going to hurt you. Infract I'm more afraid of you than you are of me, just thought you might want to know." I shouted but didn't intend to startle him into thinking I was angry. He turned his head away possibly thinking I was mad with him.

"Hey its okay, I'm not mad." I said as I went over and without thinking laid a hand on his shoulder. Once I realised what I had just down, I shut my eyes and waited for him to growl, snarl or bite but he didn't, he was calm when I touched him.

I opened my eyes and looked at him. He had closed his eyes and it looked like he was just dozing. His thin chest rose and fell slowly as he breathed. I could explain why all of a sudden he was still and calm whilst last night he was vicious and aggressive towards me.

I tightened my grip on his shoulder to get his attention, he responded by turning his head and looking up at me when I shook him and then I asked.

"Are you hungry?" I asked him quietly and all he responded with was a nod to the head.

I nodded back and sliced a small of the meat off to give to him. I knew it would be hard for him to chew and swallow since he was one his back. I also knew he could choke but I did not want to take the chance on letting his loose just yet.

I put a small piece of the meat into his mouth to help him get started and he then did the rest. He chewed on the meat quietly for a few minutes and then eventually swallowed it. I smiled at him, knowing if the food stayed in his stomach then he would have more chance on putting on more weight and muscle. I was just about to cut off another piece when I heard a sound, it sounded as if someone was about to throw up. What I did not know at the time was that the sound was exactly that.

I turned around only to find that Anakin was trying to turn his head to the side and it also looked like he was trying to keep something his mouth. He kept shaking and shaking whilst trying to get off the table but he found that he just couldn't.

"Anakin are you o-okay?" I asked, concerned about his strange behavior. "What's wron…?"But before I could finish the sentence, I watched him as he brought it all back up again and only after a few minutes did he start coughing.

I was stunned. He seemed fine up until a couple of minutes ago and then suddenly threw up. I walked over to him and put my hand on his forehead. He was still burning up and coughing but I suspected he threw up due to another reason other than having a chesty cough or a high temperature. I walked over to a small body scanner or EX-R (Examination X-Ray) in the corner of the room and wheeled it over to where Anakin lay.

I faced the small camera like scanner on his chest by expanding the levers that it had been attached to. Once it was settled on the front of him I went around to the back of it and switched the main power on. Once it was on, heated and ready to use I hooked the wires up to the screen which belonged to the camera that was settled on the front of Anakin's chest.

Once it started operating successfully and it showed the inside of Anakin's body, mostly around the chest cavity area, I found a few things that were not normal. The first thing I noticed was that his stomach and digestive system had shrunk and it also looked like the digestive system had also shut down completely. The second surprise I found was that his heart and liver had been also ravaged with the disease as well as his entire body. His ribs and joints were brittle and weak from the inside out. He was a complete wreck, one touch and I could easily break one of his arms or legs.

I took a deep sigh and switched off the small x-ray. Anakin was more than sickly. He would have only days to live if I did not help him fast, starting with his feeding. I looked at Anakin who looked up at me and then coughed again. I patted his chest and whispered gently.

"I'll get you well again. I promise." I smiled at him as I picked up the small comm. And prepared to make another recording on Anakin's progress and mine too.

"Day 903, the young male seems to be doing better. Not much signs of aggression anymore, but I am still cautious about and around him. Today I conducted an X-Ray scan on the young man's body and found that his ribs and joints are brittle and weak. His internal organs such as his heart and liver have also been affected badly by the infection, along with the rest of his body, but I also noticed that he has the deep slice across his abdomen, which he received in a fight is red and swollen and may result in internal bleeding near his stomach or possibly liver, I will need to keep a close watch on that."

I paused and took a deep breath and then continued to record the information that I had discovered "The most important piece of information I discovered today started as a theory and was confirmed through the results of the scan showing that this young one is indeed suffering from malnutrition due to being driven into starvation for the past two and a half years and also having to fight for his very life and compete with other infected victims ,who are and were far more vicious than he is or was. He was banished by their leader, whose name is unknown but I am hoping to find out soon in due time."

As I saved the recording and switched off the power, I saw Anakin turn his head and bite down on a screw that was part of the operating table. I smiled at the thought that he was just being himself at the moment. The self he had become. Not caring if anyone was watching him chew on the small silver bolt or not. I smiled again as I walked over to him and the closer I got to the table the closer I got to see the bolt he was gumming on. Judging by the looks of it, it looked as if he had been chewing on it a lot. There were small dents and bite marks left on the screw and he only finally stopped when he knew that I was right beside him.

He stopped and looked up at me and said nothing, not one sound. "Finally stopped biting it then?" I asked as I folded my arms and looked down at him. He had a guilty look on his face as he blushed and then tried to hide it by turning his head away.

"Are you teething or something?" I asked him sarcastically but if I knew the answer I was about to get I would not have bothered asking.

He continued to stare at me as he opened his mouth and pointed to the gums at the back of his mouth which were bleeding that hard the blood was flowing out of his mouth.

I walked even closer to take a look inside his mouth, his breath smelled of blood. My blood. The smell of blood in his mouth was absolutely horrible, but despite my apparent weakness for the smell or taste of blood I continued to look at his blood stained mouth and teeth until I found what he was trying to tell me about. At the very back of his mouth where his wisdom teeth once were, which were now gone I found two pairs of razor sharp teeth which looked almost like carnivore teeth on either side of his mouth, just starting to push their way up through his gums. It all made perfect sense now I thought.

"Oh, so you _are_ teething then." I told him as I folded my arms and looked at him as he went back to biting the same screw, and he would probably be at it all night long.

I was just about to once again retire for the night and I was pleased. I had found some of the major problems that were wrong with Anakin and now that I knew them I could focus on finding a cure for them. At last I was getting somewhere.

"Maybe if you're good mood holds out I'll take you outside for a bit tomorrow night. Would you like that?" I asked him just before I left. He responded with a smile and a slight nod.

"I knew you would." I assumed as I returned the smile and walked out of the room shortly after turning off the light for him to get some much needed sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter #6: The Chase

I was just about to walk into my own room until I heard the same kind of noises that I had heard a couple of nights before. I turned and walked into Anakin's room and found that it was not him. I listened again and the noises still continued. I locked the emergency room door and walked down the hallway and past a number of waiting rooms, but suddenly stopped when I saw three members of the clan that had beaten and banished Anakin. They had actually found their way into the building and were sniffing and scraping about as if they were looking for something.

I walked backwards very slowly trying not to make a sound. Luckily I managed to retreat behind a wall but just hoped I could stay quiet enough to remain hidden from them. If they saw me I would have to run back towards the emergency room and even if I got away from them they would be curious to know what was behind the locked door of the emergency room. I had no doubt about the fact they could and would easily break in and if they broke in they would find, beat and kill Anakin.

I knew my life and Anakin's also depended on my silence. Then I saw them turn around a corner and disappeared. I crept after them as quietly and as silently as could until I found what they were after all along. They were snarling and hissing as they tried to break open the storage room where I kept the meat. They had smelled the scent of flesh and must have followed the smell until it led them to the very source of it. I held my breath for as long as I could, hoping it would increase the silence and I would not give myself away.

I held my breath for just over five minutes with the help of the force but not even the force could last forever. They were just about to leave until I could not take it anymore. I gasped for breath and obviously they heard it, the stuck their heads up in the air and sniffed it. Then one said something to another. I could not figure out what it was which was a shame because for all I knew they could have mentioned their leader, but I was too late to think anymore. I turned around and looked back up the hallway where Anakin was. Then as soon as I turned my head around again a glimpse of three ugly faces was the first thing my eyes saw. They were snarling at me and one of them was flashing razor sharp teeth at me.

"Oh Sith!" I cursed as I backed away from the three hideous looking faces, but all they did was walk in my direction probably, waiting for me to make the first move and when I mean the first move I mean run. I kept slowly walking backwards until I could not do it anymore. I turned around as fast as I could and started to run. As soon as I started to run so did they, but they ran in the strangest of ways.

One of them just ran on two legs, whilst the other two seemed to have a style all their own. One of them, the smallest one, ran and climbed up the wall and started to crawl after me upside down from the ceiling. Whilst the last one jumped onto the wall beside me and ran along it, while I just kept to two legs on the floor instead of the ceiling or wall and just kept on running.

"Right, now I've seen everything." I confirmed as I observed the way they chose to chase me. I was nearly at the top of the hallway when one of them made the first attack. The one running behind me sprang and leapt off the ground, onto my back and bit me. I screamed as the creature bit into my skin. I kept on running and at last after struggling against it I grabbed its wrist, turned to the side and flung it into the one running along the wall, knocking them both through the glass window. I still had one more to take care of and for the first time since they started to chase me.I knew what I was doing and I had an idea. I ran even faster but instead of going into the emergency room or my own room I ran into a dark corner and waited for it to catch up.

I hid behind the corner with my hand tight on my lightsaber. I could also hear the scrapings of its long nails along the top of the ceiling and I knew he was getting closer by the second. He finally caught up to me. It did not take him long to find me and it did not take me long to finish him. Just as he sprung at me with his clawed hands and razor sharp teeth, I cut him down within a second before he could even lay a finger on me. I just hoped that this would be the end of them although I did not know about the other two who got flung out the window.

Were they dead or not? If they were, then that would be just great. If they were alive then they would report back to their leader and that would mean I would have to protect myself even more and Anakin most of all.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter #7: Teachings

I sighed in relief and walked back to the emergency room where Anakin remained safe and protected. I knew that he could not remain in that room forever. A time would come when we would both have to move to a safer place one day. As I entered the room I noticed that I had left him unstrapped and that the window was open. He could have escaped but he chose not to. I am sure he knew that it was open. He was not stupid. I felt a huge sense of success. At last he had learned to trust me and did not try to escape and it was even night. He could have made a break for it, but he chose to stay. I walked over to him and as he yawned I saw that his gums were still bleeding.

"Are you still teething then?" I asked as I sat down on a chair beside the operating table. I slowly for the first time put my hand under Anakin's bald head and slowly raised it up in an attempt to get him to sit up, to get him to trust me. He looked alarmed and alert at first but that slowly eased as he patted the back of his head and said.

"Come on, up you get." I said a couple of times before he caught on. Slowly he started to roll onto his side so that he would be able to sit up better. Once he had mastered the task of sitting up properly I wanted to see if he really trusted me. I slowly put the hand he had bit my thumb and middle finger off into his mouth and told him.

"Go on bite me; bite the rest of them off. Go on!" I urged him to bite my hand again and see if he would do it but he just scrunched his nose up at the idea and weakly pushed my hand out of his mouth. I smiled and rubbed his bare back. "Good boy." I told him as he let out another deep, long yawn.

There was one more thing I wanted to check before I started to look for a cure once again. "How many fingers am I holding up?" I asked as I held up five fingers and he just responded by copying me. "You can't talk but you still understand me unless you're just copying everything I do." But deep down I knew that he understood me.

"Now to see if you know your name." I said to him and then continued "Where is Anakin? Is he in this room?" I asked him even though I felt as if I was talking to a youngling I still found this whole thing, well kind of cute. "Can you point Anakin out?" I asked him as I watched him look around the room for a moment then shrug his shoulders.

"Oh come on, just try. I will not be angry if you make a mistake." I gently reassured him and then he slowly pointed to himself unsure if he was right or not.

That's right, well done. Your name is Anakin." I told him and I was so surprised to find him constantly looking at my mouth and lips every time I said his name.

"And now finally, let's try and get you to speak shall we." I folded my arms as he gave an excited nod of his head. "Say An-a-kin. Go on I know you can." I tried to encourage him as best I could to talk or at least try to talk. It took a couple of go's at first, I just kept splitting his name up constantly, trying to sound it out with him until finally he replied with the word 'An-kin.'

I was that happy I actually felt a tear coming down the side of my cheek. He had at least mastered a little bit of his name. All he had to do now was just go over the 'A' in the middle and then say it all 

together. He also had to recognize that that was his name and not just a word but I sensed that he would get it in no time. Hopefully now that he was getting with familiar with his. I would also be able to teach him who I was and also who Padme' was.

"Now are you hungry?" I asked him but I did not expect him to answer "Ye'h" was all he managed to say in reply and again he left out the 'A' and it was something he and I were going to have to work on. But I still got his meaning.

I picked up the huge slab of Bantha meat which I had left in the room when I had gone out. I cut a larger piece of meat off and gave it to him to put in his mouth himself. He looked at it and smelt as he ripped a small piece off and put it in his mouth. He chewed on it but it did not stay down for long. Just like last time, he threw it up again but he managed to throw up in a sort of container which almost looked like a bin.

"Well at least you found a container of some sort to throw up in and not on the floor like last time." I said as I cut off another piece and gave that to him also. "Here, eat this bit." I handed it to him and as soon as he saw it he grabbed it off me, shoved it in his mouth and began to chew. I waited for a moment just after he had swallowed and it went down fine. He did not throw up or behave in a funny way; he just sat there and wanted more.

"I see your appetite is back then, you want some more?" I asked as he kept staring at the meat. He looked up at me and nodded his head excitedly and that made me laugh. "Alright then, here you go." I handed him another slab of meat and again he stuffed it in his mouth. I could not stop laughing and he could not stop eating the meat.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter #8: Speaking once again 

I asked him one more time did he want anymore and finally he shook his head in protest. I nodded in reply and put the slab of meat down. We stared at each other in complete silence for a few minutes until I spoke to break the silence.

"Okay let's teach you some sentences." I said as I saw Anakin shift around the table, trying to get comfortable.

"Now repeat after me. My name is Anakin Skywalker." I asked in a proper tone.

"M-my n-name is An' kin S-Skywalk'r." He had tried his best even though it had come out a complete mess. He keeps leaving the 'A' In the middle of his name, time after time he keeps forgetting it and he left out the 'E' in the end of his surname but apart from that he is doing okay.

I repeated the same sentence and ordered him to repeat the same sentence. He stuttered a little at first but the more he said it. The more I ordered him to keep going he eventually got it and was able to say "My name is Anakin Skywalker." Then I finally wanted to ask him something instead of telling him to say things.

"Anakin." I asked in a quiet tone.

"Y-yes." He replied in a little bit of a stutter. I was surprised to hear him respond.

"Anakin, you can speak now? How?" I asked astonished.

"W-well, I-I c-could not a-at f-first, the m-more y-you have taught m-me t-the m-m-more I-I have r-remembered. B-but I-I'll g-get b-better.

"Well I'm glad I could help but you are still in danger." I warned but still smiled. "Anakin, do you know who I am?" I asked, curious to know if he even knew who I was. Because if he did not know who I was, he would have no chance on knowing who Padme' was.

"N-no I-I -d-don't, s-sorry." He confessed. I took a deep sigh and gave him a slight recap on who he was and who Padme' and I was.

"You are Anakin Skywalker. I am Obi-Wan Kenobi and you have a wife called Padme' Amidala. I trained you since you were a small boy and you met Padme' when you where nine years old and you have…."

"Y-you t-trained m-me since I-I w-was nine? For w-what?" He asked curiously at me.

"I trained you since you were nine years old to be a Jedi knight and I…." He cut me off again. He was fascinated with this information.

"I-I was a-a J-Jedi? W-when?" His asked as his eyes widened.

"You remember the Jedi?" I asked as he started to slide off the table probably in an attempt to stand up. He tried to stand up but his poor legs were too weak and he fell. I fell to my knees and put my hand on his chest to support him, he was breathing heavily again.

"I-I have heard o-of the J-Jedi, I-I just n-never i-imagined m-me being o-one." He said and I also noticed that he was starting to lose his stutter.

"Well you never you know what you can be and I shall tell you about your wife at a later time. Right now I should ask you more important things. Would that be alright?" I asked as I helped him stagger to his feet. He nodded his head in reply as he looped his thin, bony arm around my shoulder for further support.

"S-shoot." He said in a light voice.

He might not have looked like the Anakin I knew but he still had the same style of words which remained me of the old Anakin.

"Anakin, do you remember a fight you had with two others?"

"Well k-kind of, I only r-remember their l-leader." He stuttered as he spoke. The reply he gave me was brilliant, now I could learn more about this leader of theirs.

"W-what was his name Anakin?" I asked in a quiet voice, not wanting to rush him.

"H-his name w-was…was Cobryan." He answered, sounding rather proud of himself for telling me this information.

I smiled and he smiled back still proud of himself. "Tell me Anakin where does he hide during the day? Do you know?" I asked as I looked out the window just as dawn was approaching.

He staggered over to the small operating table taking a small stroll around the room with me supporting him.

"Well the he and t-the c-clan hide i-in the old t-t-temple." I knew he was getting better with his speech and I was proud of him. The more information I had on him the more chance I would have on locating him and possibly the whole clan of them.

I was just about to ask something else when I heard Anakin screaming in pain and he was right in front of me. He screamed as he slowly fell to his knees with his only hand on the back of his head obviously trying to protect it.

"Anakin! What is it? What's wrong?" I shouted in worry as I ran over to him. I put my hand on his shoulder and felt my hand being scorched. I instantly pulled my hand away and try to ease the stinging in the palm of my hand.

"Please m-make i-it go a-away." He shouted as he took his hand down from his head and weakly pointed to the window. I followed his bony finger to the window as I saw the rays of the rising sun light everything in its path. He was burning and his time would soon be up if I did not do something. I gasped and ran to the window and closed it along with letting the blinds down and as soon as the blinds went down it was like night again.

"Thank y-you." He sighed as he slowly as he rose up again.

"It's okay, I should have known." I replied as I walked over to him again, put my arm around his neck to support him again and then slowly walked him over to the operating table.

I took a deep breath and then finally revealed my plan to Anakin. "Anakin."

"Yes….um...What's y-your name a-again." He asked in an unsure voice.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi but you can just call me Obi-Wan or Obi." I replied to him as I paced around the medium sized room.

"Anakin tomorrow morning I will be leaving to find this 'Cobryan'." I announced to him as I wanted him to get the point that I had wanted him to remain in the medical centre.

He stared at me and then looked down at the floor for a moment lost in thought and then he lifted his head up again to meet my eyes. "I'm c-coming w-with you." He said as I stared at him as if he was crazy and then replied with a raised tone.

"Anakin you will do no such thing. You will not enter their territory." I ordered him. I would not allow him to put himself in more danger than he already is or at risk.

"O-Obi-W-Wan I-I will not live a-as a-an o-outcast." He sounded as if he felt so strongly about it. If it weren't for the stutter, I would have honestly understood him more, but I was sure he would snap out of it as time went by. I took a deep sigh and then with sad eyes I said "Very well we shall go at night then."

"T-thank y-you." He replied as he put his only arm behind him and used what was left of his strength to hop up onto the operating table. Which I had now put a soft padding on the hard metal and also a pillow to make it almost like a bed instead of a cold, hard operating table.

I was that tired I almost fell asleep standing up it was the late hours of the morning. It would be early noon in a couple of hours. I knew it would be best to keep the blinds down and the windows closed. I knew that Anakin was just as tired as I was and I suggested that he should get some rest, since he would be coming with me when I would be going to look for their leader, Cobryan.

I watched him as he started to slowly lie down on his back and when he did, I put a thin blanket over him, as he laid his head on the creamy coloured pillow. He yawned and as soon as his long yawn ended his eyes instantly slid closed and within a few minutes he was asleep, without even saying a word.

I put my hand on his bald head and smiled with a tear coming from my eye. I could not believe that he had learned to talk again and he more than trusted me. I did not have to shout or strap him down either and thank the force that that damn muzzle was off. It hurt me more than it had him, but he really needed it at the time. Thankfully that time was over.

I stretched and started to walk out of the room and into my own. As soon as I walked in the sun was blinding me. I shielded my eyes from the direct rays of light, as I made my way over to the window to close the blinds and let them down. As soon as I did that, the light faded into darkness and the room looked as if it was the night. I took another deep sigh as the blinding light faded and that meant I could get a good days sleep, until I would have to get up again to find the leader of the diseased clan 

of victims. I closed my eyes and as soon as I did I felt as if all my thoughts and worries just drifted away.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter #9: The search. 

As my eyes slowly opened the room was still in darkness and it was as quiet as a tomb. I lay on the bed for a few more moments trying to figure out what it was I had to do. Then I finally remembered and I also remembered that Anakin was now coming with me. I arose from my lying position on the small bed and went to the window and it was not as I had remembered it. There was no sun, no light, and no wild herds. I was completely covered in darkness and the sun had disappeared and so had the herds of Taun-Taun and Bantha.

"Perfect." I muttered knowing that this would be the perfect time to start looking for the other infected people out there. I put my hands behind my neck and stretched. I could feel and hear my back crack as well as my neck and it felt good. I felt as if I had needed it. I kept the blinds closed as I walked out of the room and into the other.

"Are you ready?" I asked Anakin who looked still half asleep. He took another massive yawn and then nodded his head. I wondered if could go through one hour without yawning, because all he did whenever I talked to him or just stared at him, was yawn.

He gently slipped off the table and staggered towards me near the door. I put my hand around him for support but he just gently pushed me away. He told me he could walk by himself and I was glad to have heard that.

"Come on then, let's go." I said as he and I made our way out of the room and down the corridor towards the exit. It had been the first time he had been outside that room conscious and was very curious about his new surroundings, but after five minutes he was bored and just kept looking in front of him.

We walked out the exit doors and into the large, empty, forgotten streets of what used to be Courasant. He and I walked further and further until I did not know my way about anymore. I had gone further than I ever had gone before. I found myself constantly asking Anakin if he knew this or that place or did anything look familiar yet but it was usually a no.

We finally walked around a corner when suddenly Anakin stopped. I stopped a little bit ahead of him and stared at him.

"What's wrong?" I asked as he kept looking at the same dark places and kept growling at one particular spot. I frowned at his growling since I did not know what he was growling at. He could have been doing it at me for all I knew.

"Ah, were not starting that growling and snarling thing again are we?" I questioned as he just kept on doing it. I exhaled deeply, looked around and finally found the place he obviously felt threatened towards. We were at the foot of the old Jedi temple. I could not believe I did not recognize it. It was because it was so worn done, old, cracked, and filled with loose rocks and rubble thanks to the diseased virus that wiped out almost the entire planet.

I remembered what Anakin had said to me about the temple and Cobryan's hiding place. This was it. He and his group were possibly in there and something told me that they would not take kindly to Anakin being in their territory. And they would not take it so kindly with me either.

I knew that this was probably a bad idea so I tried to call Anakin back; who had took about five to six steps closer to the temple.

"Come Anakin, let's go back." I shouted as he continued to take a few more steps closer "ANAKIN!" I raised my voice even louder but it still made no difference. He still ignored me and refused to retreat. He took a few steps closer until he sliced the side of his leg on an old spare part of a droid. He jumped and yelped in pain as his lag started to bleed. The yelp's echo sounded as if was going to carry on for miles and it was bad news for the both of us no doubt.


	10. Chapter 10

I was just about to call him again, but it was far from too late. Two figures emerged from the darkness followed by several others behind and then there was more and then more came after that. There was far more than I had seen nearly almost a week ago. Now there was about a thousand or two more. As Anakin finally slowly backed away, closer into me for protection, I noticed that he did not fear them. He was still snarling and growling, something else, something far bigger was scaring him.

I looked at Anakin and then at the old entrance of the temple. Some of the members of the clan where standing on the rock cut steps leading into the great temple hallway, growling at me and Anakin, who was just as bad. They kept on growling but soon stopped when they heard a noise ten times louder and more powerful than theirs. I looked at Anakin to see if it was him but it was not the noise came from inside the temple and we soon found out what had made it.

A man approached from the darkness holding a sharpened stick with four blades wielded onto it. He was twice as big as Anakin or any of them there. The clan stepped aside as he came through them. He stood about ten feet away and looked at us. He snarled at me and that was all, but when it came to Anakin, he looked more than furious. He stuck out his chest and roared at the top of his voice. Anakin shut his eyes trying his best to block out the sound, whilst I put both hands over my ears as tightly as I , but I could still hear him. His roar lasted for more than ten minutes and I wondered how the force he could keep it up that long.

He was as thin as the rest of them but still Anakin looked the skinniest. His arms were muscular, his head and the whole clan's heads were the same as Anakin's, bald and they looked almost exactly the same. They were all sickly looking, pale looking, looked and acted like wild animals and all looked like homicidal maniacs.

"Don't worry Anakin; we'll get out of this." I tried to sound as brave as I could but I sensed that Anakin was not fooled.

"Got any w-weapons?" He asked as his bare, bony back was against mine.

I thought for a minute and then showed Anakin his small knife which I had took off him when I had rescued him.

"Um, Wait I've still got this belonging to you." I pulled out the small, sharp knife and showed it to him but he did not look to impressed

"Great. He can pick his teeth when he's done with us." He replied in a cheeky sarcastic tone which just made me frown.

"Don't worry we will get out of this, trust me." I replied as I engaged my lightsabre and he took hold of his knife. I turned around to speak but no words came out. He had nothing to say.

Their leader, Cobryan raised his fist up in the air with the bladed weapon in his hand and roared. "Attack!"

Those words made the both of us gulp and before we could say anything they all roared, growled, snarled ad hissed as they charged right at us. He did not hesitate in defending ourselves. I cut several of them down with the lightsabre and after that they suddenly became afraid. They backed away slowly and then fled from my sight. Anakin on the other hand was no threat to them at all. All he had was a simple knife to protect himself with and it did not do him any good. They hesitated for a moment but then saw that he was no threat to them, they sprang and attacked him. It was about twenty onto one.

As they savagely ripped away at Anakin, I heard a deep voice shouting and encouraging them.

"Go for the eyes, break his jaw, slice his throat. Get him! Do what you must!!"

I saw that he was outnumbered being defeated and ran over to his aid but as soon as I was a few feet away from reaching him more of them leapt and ambushed me. They fell onto my back nearly pulling me to the ground, but as soon as I was on my knees half of them let go and fled once again. They were running over to beat Anakin who was on the ground unable to move, he was cut, sliced, bruised and scraped. It looked like he had not defended himself at all.

It looked like they had done all the beating to him and just as soon as he found enough strength to get up again he was sliced across the back. He gave such a terrible scream of agony as he fell back down to the ground again. I did not know what to do. If I took the risk and ran out to save him I could easily be killed since my weapon it had been sliced in two by their teeth. The only other option was the most painful one; I would have to watch this happen to Anakin until the time was right for me to act. I couldn't bear to do it but I found I had to.

Anakin just lay there nearly unconscious, shaking, beaten and weak. I closed both my eyes as I felt a tear coming down my face. When I opened my eyes again, I saw one of them approach Anakin with a sharpened metal spike. He stood over Anakin, just above his head and was just about to impale the sharpened spike through his head. I squeezed my eyes shut even tighter as more and more tears were falling down my cheeks. I thought that all was lost until I heard the same deep voice shouting.

"STOP!" The voice ordered as I slowly opened my eyes again to find Anakin is a serious condition. "He shall be mine to finish." The voice echoed as I saw their leader, Cobryan strode towards the spot where Anakin lay gasping for air.

The clan stepped aside as he passed, possibly too afraid to rival him or stand in his way. He was the one who now stood over a badly injured Anakin. He stood there for a moment and then kicked Anakin violently in his side whilst growling.

"Get up." He hissed as he waited impatiently for the young one to rise to his feet.

"Don't you dare defy _me_!" I said get-up." He bent down and gripped Anakin by the nape of his neck and pulled him to his feet. Anakin winced in pain as the thin, bony fingers dug into his neck.

"Ignore the pain boy; it's only going to get worse." He taunted to the weakened young one who was finally standing on his feet. Anakin still had his knife in his hand whilst Cobryan had a sharpened spike with more spikes wielded onto that one.

He did not even give Anakin a chance to move, Cobryan was the one who made the first move. He lunged at Anakin and knocked him off his feet. He landed on the ground again but this time he found enough strength to get up without having to be pulled onto his feet again.

This time he lunged at Cobryan and made an attack of his own. He leapt right at him and stuck the knife right in his shoulder. But with the tough, hard skin Cobryan and the force Anakin had put into the blow, he could not pull the knife back out of the other's shoulder.

You cannot win against me boy, you haven't even go the guts to speak up to me. You're pathetic just as you were when you were a Padawan." He teased and taunted at him.

"P-Padawan? you mean you…." He could not find enough strength to even continue a simple sentence. He had been beat and hit by the rest of the clan so many times.

Cobryan chuckled and then answered "That's right boy, I was once part of that worthless, pathetic religion just as you were. I know nothing of the pitiful Light Side or the stupid and infamous Dark Side.

He made another attempt to hit Anakin, who stopped him by grapping his fist before it hit his face. Cobryan chuckled again and dug Anakin right in the side of the face with his other hand and Anakin did nothing to stop him or defend himself. He was lacking in energy so much and getting even weaker with Cobryan's brutality.

"Is that it?" Cobryan hissed as he punched Anakin in the face again and busted his nose and lip. "Is that all you can do. You are a pitiful and pathetic excuse for a human being. In my eyes you are nothing more than a whimpering, little youngling." He threw another blow to Anakin's face this time at his eyes. The blow came with such force Anakin was forced to fall backwards. Anakin's face was completely busted, bruised and blood was nearly coming from his eyes. I watched the both of them it felt as though it had become too unbearable for me, but I had to because if I was killed he would stand no chance.

Anakin was now on his knees as Cobryan prepared to launch another attack. "It's time to end this and you for good!" He snapped as he sharply pulled the embedded knife out of his shoulder blade as he ran and jumped five feet up in the air. He had the knife gripped in both hands as he approached Anakin and then it was over. He had flew past Anakin whilst slitting the young one's throat and knocking him unconscious from blood lose and lack of strength and energy.

I screamed out in hurtful pain as I saw my best friend and brother fall to the ground bleeding in a puddle of pure red blood. I felt hot tears of such anger and rage running down my face as I could not stand it anymore. I roared and screamed at him and them all as I used the force to choke them, push them back but most for them I used the force to give me strength as I snapped their necks, strangled them and beat them with my bare hands as they had done to Anakin. I kept it up until my victims lost consciousness and hopefully killed as a result. As dead bodies dropped around me the others started to flee from my sight or back away behind Cobryan who I would get next. If I was ever to enjoy killing everyone it would be him.


	11. Authors Note

**I have read the reviews and I have been writing more of the story…**

**LOL don't worry, I haven't abandoned it, it will be continued very soon!!!!**


End file.
